Alma Salvaje
by Macabricet
Summary: Adaptación: Una mujer con un pasado que la atormenta. Una mujer que desea cambiar su futuro y el ingrediente que lo cambia todo.
1. Introducción

UNA MUJER CON UN PASADO QUE LA ATORMENTA…

Regina Mills no sabía en que momento había acabado aceptando cuidar a la mujer más orgullosa, cabezota, malhablada… y que hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Ocho años atrás, la vida de Regina había cambiado por completo, y acabado dentro del seno de la familia Swan. Pero no todos los Swan la habían aceptado cómodamente. Sabía que todo mundo había especulado acerca de como había acabado ahí, pero Regina no podía revelar a nadie, el secreto que guardaba recelosamente. Sólo dos personas lo conocían, y esperaba que el número no creciera más.

UNA MUJER QUE DESEA CAMBIAR SU FUTURO…

Emma Swan había pasado su vida entera escondiendo sus sentimientos, siempre había sido un alma solitaria, y herida. Cometió muchos errores en el pasado. Y la mayoría tenía que ver con una morena que la volvía loca, una diosa de fuego que conoció en casa de su padre.

Pero la relación entre ellas se volvió tormentosa desde el comienzo. Después de un accidente, termina herida y su familia "contrata" a una enfermera para cuidarla. La misma mujer que la vuelve loca.

Y EL INGREDIENTE QUE LO CAMBIA TODO…

Sin embargo, ambas se dan cuenta de que no se conocen para nada, y cuando antes terminaban gritando, ahora se encuentran riendo. Y la pequeña flama del amor empieza a arder. Pero el pasado de ambas no los deja avanzar. Mentiras, verdades, confesiones, risas y lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 1 La cena

**La cena**

_Boston_

_Días atrás_

El restaurante "Charonte", ubicado en el centro de Chicago, es uno de los más famosos y exclusivos de la ciudad. Además de lujoso, en dónde antes de admitirte te miraban de arriba abajo. Cosa que Regina odiaba. Pero Robin había insistido en que fueran a ese lugar. Volteó a ver a Robin. Se veía deslumbrante, en una sola palabra, guapo. A sus treinta y siete años, era de uno de los jefes de piso más jóvenes del Hospital de Chicago, nadie esperaría que fuera uno de los mejores cardiocirujanos de la costa. Su cabello rubio, lo llevaba un poco largo, peinado hacía atrás. Cuando la había ido a recoger a su casa, Regina había podido oler su aftershave y una colonia muy varonil. Vestía un traje de marca, con corbata, lo que daba el realce formal de la cena.

Robin la tomó del codo, y casi adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos, le susurró al oído.

― Para mí, estas hermosa.

Regina le sonrió tímidamente.

― Relájate, esta es nuestra noche ― volvió a decir Robin.

Por el modo en que había dicho la palabra nuestra, Regina se contuvo en preguntar. Habían estado saliendo desde hacía tres años, justo después de la boda de su amiga Mary Margareth, aunque el cambio drástico en su "amistad" se había dado apenas un año atrás, cuando habían compartido su primer beso. Regina lo volvió a mirar.

_¿Qué rayos está mal en mí? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir que el cielo se abre y todas esas cosas que leo en los libros?_

El primer beso de Robin, Regina esperó sentir todas esas sensaciones que describían tan detalladamente en sus novelas de romance. Y aunque sólo sintió un leve cosquilleo, ciertamente, no era lo que decían. Pensó que con el tiempo mejoraría. Y había mejorado, pero no tanto como ella había supuesto. Su mente recordó, sin embargo, un simple beso que había hecho que sus más ardientes pensamientos se le vinieran a la cabeza. Un beso, hacía tres años.

"_Detente, estás con Robin. Deja a Emma en paz. Robin, Emma. Emma. Robin"_.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― Robin miraba fijamente a Regina

― ¿Perdón? ― Se sonrojó al pensar que Robin le estaba hablando y ella no estuviera prestando atención.

― Te he preguntado que si sucede algo, estabas sacudiendo tu cabeza, como negando algo.

― Ah, no. Nada. Ya sabes, pensando. ― movió las manos, como quitándole valor.

― Como siempre ― dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

El mesero trajo la carta, y ambos pidieron. Regina se quedó mirando los precios del menú. Abrió los ojos. "_Dios, con esto podría comprarme todo el contenido de un carrito de pie de manzanas". _

El mesero regresó al cabo de unos minutos para tomar su orden, y retirar las cartas, mientras les dejaba sus copas con agua.

― Un poco de vino ― sugirió Robin, más para Regina que para el mesero.

― Oh, no. Sabes que yo no tomo.

― Es sólo para festejar.

Regina se tensó. Esas palabras. Las había escuchado mucho tiempo atrás. _"Sólo una copa. Es para festejar"_ Pero Robin no era Leopoldo. Nadie era cómo él. Le dio una sonrisa, y asintió.

― Sólo una.

― Excelente. Por favor, dos vasos de champagne del 89. ― Miró a Regina ― La mejor cosecha.

― Excelente elección, caballero ― comentó el mesero y se retiró.

Durante toda la cena, estuvieron hablando sobre la familia, los bebés de sus amigas, Sebastian y su seguimiento de control, pues Robin había sido el doctor a cargo de la operación, y sus trabajos. Un año atrás, Regina se había recibido de enfermera, y acababa de terminar su estancia de servicio en el área de pediatría y obstetricia del hospital donde Robin trabajaba. Se sentía realizada, y todo gracias a Sebastian. Le debía tantas cosas a él.

― Regina, estás otra vez perdida

― Lo siento ― se sonrojó. Ese día estaba más distraída que de costumbre.

Robin se había acercado en algún momento, porque nunca lo vio llegar, y ahora estaba sentado a su lado, muy cerca y no al frente de ella.

― Te decía que hace cinco años que te conozco. Primero fue como tu profesor. Después como tu amigo, y este último, bueno, como algo más espero.

_Oh, mierda_. Regina se quedó de piedra, la plática iba por mal rumbo. "_Hay Dios, no, por favor, no"_ rogaba, mientras que otra voz decía _"¿Qué te esperabas? Le has estado dando alas todo este tiempo. El pobre en verdad no se lo merece."_Robin prosiguió con su discurso, tomando la mano de Regina, acariciándola suavemente. _¡No, no, NO!_

―… y además me pareces la mujer más cálida, hermosa y bella del mundo.

Regina quería decir algo como "Detente", pero su cerebro no reaccionaba. Robin se le estaba declarando Ahí, en ese momento. Sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo. Y la abrió. ¡Oh mi dios! Una sortija hermosa estaba incrustada dentro de la caja. Era hermoso, deslumbrante. Perfecto. Pero no para ella.

― Yo… yo… ― tartamudeó inútilmente.

― Déjame acabar. Solo una frase más.

_¡Dios, un milagro, por favor!_

― Regina Mills, ― levantó su mano, y mientras deslizaba el anillo en su dedo anular, hizo la pregunta ― ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Lo había dicho, Robin respiró otra vez. Por fin lo había soltado, se había pasado media cena pensando en el momento oportuno ahora sólo tenía que esperar la respuesta. Sabía que la estaba presionando, pero no se estaba haciendo joven. Y Regina era una buena opción para la idea que él tenía de esposa. Quizás no había mencionado amor, pero bueno, podría surgir, con el tiempo.

Regina sabía que su cara de shock no era lo que esperaba Robin, pero no podía moverse, pensar, decir nada. Era una estatua viviente. Tenía que dar una respuesta, algo.

Y el milagro sucedió.

― Maldición ― exclamó Robin mientras sacaba su busca del pantalón.

_¡Gracias Dios! ¡GRACIAS! ¿Aunque, no podría haber sido diez segundos antes?_

― ¿Sucede algo malo, Robin?

― Tengo un 911 del hospital. ― susurró mientras con un gesto hablaba al mesero, y después de pedir la cuenta, la miró ― En verdad es una emergencia Regina. Tengo que ir. Te paso a dejar a tu casa.

― No, no te preocupes ― se apresuró a contestar ― tomaré un taxi.

― Odio que tomes uno, pero en verdad tengo que ir.

Pagó y después de cerciorarse de que Regina estaba en un taxi, le pidió que le llamara al llegar a casa, le dio un fugaz beso y se despidieron.

Robin ni siquiera observó a Regina irse, sino que se apresuró a entrar en su carro, y manejar rumbo al hospital. Durante el trayecto cayó en cuanta de algo.

― ¡Maldición, no me dijo nada!

De todas las noches de su vida, precisamente, esa noche, tenía que sonar su busca. Y en ese justo momento. Robin maldijo por lo bajo. Se estacionó y entró rápidamente. En el busca habían puesto "S.A.M-911". Cada segundo contaba.


	3. Chapter 2 Complot

** Capítulo 2**

**Complot**

Regina iba sumida en sus pensamientos. No sabía que hacer. Se sentía contrariada. Robin era tan encantador, pero ella no quería casarse sin amor. Quizás fuera una tonta al pedir tiempo, y debería de estar agradecida de que un hombre como él, se fijara en ella, pero necesitaba tiempo. Tan absorta estaba, que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a casa. Ella se bajó agradeciendo al taxista, y le sonrió al ver que no se movía.

― El caballero me dio una propina ― contestó el conductor, encogiéndose de hombros ― por esperar hasta que esté dentro de su casa. Y por lo visto, creo que la esperan.

Regina miró, y vio las luces prendidas. Era extraño. Sonrió al taxista, y abrió tanto la reja, como la puerta, y ya desde el umbral de la casa, le dio un saludo al conductor y entró. Sebastian nunca la esperaba cuando salía con Robin, aunque ella había regresado temprano. Cuando se acercó a la sala, el eco de unas voces conocidas llegó hasta ella. ¿Qué harían Mary Margareth y Abigail en su casa?

Se acercó y vio a sus mejores amigas, paradas en la cocina. Mary Margareth era la hija mayor de Sebastian, y aunque habían estado separados muchos años debido a malos entendidos pero desde la boda de Mary Margareth, tres años atrás, se habían vuelto muy unidos. No cabía la menor duda de que era hija de Sebastian, de los tres hijos, ella era la que más se parecía a Sebastian. Con su corta cabellera negra, y sus ojos azules y su tez blanquecina, era una Swan de los pies a la cabeza. Aunque ahora era Nolan. Se le hacía raro verla ahí, ya que ella y toda su familia vivían en San Francisco. Si bien la conocía de poco tiempo, habían entablado una gran amistad, y ella junto al otro hermano de Mary Margareth, eran padrinos de Neal, su hermoso bebé quien próximamente cumpliría tres años. Y ahora estaba embarazada por segunda vez, y la excusa que había puesto Mary Margareth ante el comentario de Abigail sobre la sobrepoblación mundial había sido que estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Abigail, por el contrario, tenía años de conocerla. Era una rubia descomunal. Alta, de ojos casi dorados, era una belleza despampanante. No había duda de porque James se había enamorado de ella. Desde que se había mudado a la casa de Sebastian estaba felizmente enamorada de su hijo menor, James. Vivian cerca de la casa de él, junto con su pequeña, Anny.

Se acercó para escuchar que tanto hablaban. Aunque al parecer, ellas llevaban la conversación, entre gritos. Mary Margareth, que estaba con su prominente panza de embarazada de siete meses y caminaba de un lado a otro con su andar de pato.

― Es una tonta testaruda― gritó Mary Margareth, moviendo la mano.

― Es mayorcita, puede cuidarse sola ― contraatacó Sebastian.

― Casi se mata, papá. ― gimió Mary Margareth, girando para quedar frente a él.

― Casi ― recalcó Sebastian ― Está viva.

― Alguien tiene que cuidarla pero la muy cabezota no quiere a nadie. ― Dijo Abigail, entrando en la conversación.

Regina frunció el ceño. ¿Qué habría pasado? Un accidente, pero la pregunta era ¿quién?

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ― preguntó Regina, revelando su presencia en la habitación. Se acercó hacia ellas. Pero no caminó mucho, ya que ambas se abalanzaron sobre ella.

― Regii, tienes que ayudarnos ― exigió Mary Margareth.

― Tú eres nuestra salvación. ― suspiró Abigal.

― ¿Chicas, qué tienen? ― preguntó rápidamente.

― No nos hace caso ― Mary Margareth la soltó y empezó a caminar alrededor de la estancia. Miró a Sebastian, pero este sólo alzó los hombros y un gesto con las manos, como restándole importancia ― Es una testaruda, Le hemos dicho que esas cosas no se hacen. Y mira con que nos paga, ¿Qué nos importa? ― dijo Mary Margareth mientras imitaba una voz, y un gesto, así como cierto acento. Regina sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo. Mary Margareth se giró a ella y gritó ― ¡¿Qué nos importa?!

― Estás…

― Es Emma ― Abigail le confirmó sus más temidas sospechas.

― ¿Qué le paso? ― Regina exigía saberlo.

― Nada salvo que es una cabezota ― dijo Sebastian ― Mi hija es en verdad testaruda como una mula.

― Una cabezota con unas costillas rotas y una pierna enyesada. Así como otras lesiones más ― Mary Margareth se paró enfrente de ella, con la mano en la cadera.

― ¿Pero, como? ― Necesitaba saber más.

― Tratando de domar a un caballo. En el rancho.

― ¡¿QUEEE?! ― Su grito hizo que todos la miraran ― ¡Está loca!

― Con razón me caes tan bien Regii ― le dijo Abigail mientras palmeaba su espalda.

― Si, a mí también. ― Mary Margareth suspiró y después de tocarse su abultado vientre habló ― Al parecer era uno salvaje, y a la chica se le hizo algo emocionante tratar de domarlo. La cuestión es que el animal no se dejó, lanzando a Emma millas a lo lejos. Y ahora mira.

― Exageras, princesa ― Sebastian estaba tratando de hacerla que se sentara, pero cada vez que lo hacía se paraba de un brinco, para gritar lo tonta que era su hermana.

― Papá, es la verdad. Dado el tamaño de sus heridas, así es.

― Bueno, si tú lo dices…

― Y queremos que alguien la cuide ― continuó MM.

_Oh, oh._

― Tú. ― dijo Abi.

Regina se lo quería tomar a broma, pero dada la cara de seriedad de las dos, optó por no reírse. Se señaló a si misma con la mano.

― ¿Yo? Deben de estar…

Pero el gritó de Abigail, la exclamación de Mary Margareth y la cara de asombro de Sebastian no dejaron terminar lo que iba a decir. _¿Qué les pasa?_, pensó. Entonces vio que se había señalado, con la mano equivocada. _Estúpido anillo. ¿Por qué no me lo quité antes?_ Abigail se acercó a ella, y la tomó de la mano, acariciando la piedra.

― ¿Tenemos algo que festejar? ― preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

― ¡Oh no! ¡No! ― se apresuró a contestar ― No, es sólo que…

― ¡Te lo ha propuesto! ¡Oh cielos! ― MM se había sentado… por fin.

Sebastian no decía nada. Entonces se paró y la abrazó fuertemente. Y ahí fue cuando Regina pensó ¡Suficiente!

― ¡Esperen! ¡Cálmense! ¡Detenga sus cerebros! No he dicho nada. Sí, Robin se me acaba de proponer, pero no le he dado la respuesta.

― Pero tienes el anillo ― señaló Abigail.

Acto seguido, Regina tomó su mano, y sacó el objeto de discusión y lo colocó en la mesa.

― Haré la versión resumida. El me lo propuso. Yo no di respuesta.

― Eso si que es resumido ― exclamó Abi. Regina le tiró una mirada asesina, pero sabía que no le haría nada. Abigail no tenía miedo a nada. Miró a todos, y quiso aclarar las cosas.

― Surgió una emergencia, y Robin tuvo que ir al hospital, pero no hay respuesta. Además, creo que necesito tiempo. Para pensarlo ― dudó por un segundo que decir. No sabía como expresarlo, jugó con sus manos, un gesto que hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa, y después tomó su cadena y jugó con ella. Su voz dejaba ver lo nerviosa que estaba ― Es sólo que…

Mary Margareth y Abigail se miraron. Abigail se adelantó, y la tomó por el codo.

― Si, cariño, te entiendo. Entonces esto es ideal. Necesitas tiempo y cuidar a Emma te lo dará. Además, acabas de terminar la estancia social en el hospital. Estas libre. Es casi una señal.

― Yo no creo en señales ― señaló lo evidente Regina.

― Bueno, lo que sea. Te puedes tomar un descanso. Este es el momento oportuno. Además, la tonta de mi cuñada, no quiere a nadie cerca. Sólo a la familia, eso dijo. Y bueno, eso tiene remedio ― la señaló como cuando señalan un gran premio ― Tú eres de la familia.

― Están locas, ella y yo…

― Por favor, Regii, ― Mary Margareth se acercó. Su tono de voz bajó una octava, y ahora estaba sonando suave y melódica ― Por favor, mi salud depende de ello. Si algo le pasara a Emma no podría soportarlo. Mi embarazo depende de saber que las personas que amo estén bien.

Regina miró a Sebastian, pero este no hizo ningún gesto de hacerle ver que tenía que ir. A Abigail le brillaban los ojos, esperando su respuesta. Y Mary Margareth. Bueno, Mary Margareth era Mary Margareth. Suspiró derrotada.

― Acepto.

Después no supo que pasó. Mary Margareth y Abigail se pusieron a parlotear acerca del viaje, y su ropa. El clima era todo lo opuesto a Boston, había dicho Abigail. Así que tenía que ir preparada. Según ellas se encargarían de tener todo listo. Eso sí, había insistido en ir en su propio carro. Ellas estaban reacias a dejarla ir en esa "chatarra", pero ella amaba su mercedes. Había sido una ganga cuando la había comprado. Una mercedes benz de diez años, pero bien cuidada. Así que esa había sido su condición.

― ¿Lo toman o lo dejan? ― había preguntado con voz de ultimátum.

― Lo tomamos ― sonrieron de oreja a oreja ambas mujeres, que casi pudieron pasar por hermanas gemelas.

De camino a casa, Abigail había ayudado a su cuñada a subir, y después de miles de quejas de Sebastian pro llevarlas, habían partido. Se volteó a ver a Mary Margareth. Estaba feliz, y radiante.

― ¿Tu embarazo pende de un hilo? Eso fue cruel.

― Oye, claro que mi embarazo pende de un hilo. ― y después agregó con una sonrisa pícara ― Si David no tiene las manos quietas, no sé que haré.

Abigail alzó los ojos al cielo.

― Dios, mujer, estás embarazada.

― ¿Y eso qué? ― dijo con aire de indignidad ― ¿Crees que los encontremos vivos?

Abigail supo que se refería a sus maridos, que les habían tocado hacer de niñeros por esa noche. Sonrió.

― Si Anny y Neal están despiertos, lo dudo mucho. Si de por si, solos son unos diablillos. Juntos. ¡Ufff! ¿Yo no sé como lo vas a hacer con dos? ¡Yo con una estoy agitada!

Se rieron a carcajadas por un rato, y después de tranquilizarse, Abi miró a MM con gesto de seriedad. Mary Margareth frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿No crees que hayamos forzado mucho las cosas?

Mary Margareth palmeó su pierna, y después reposó su mano en su vientre.

― Para nada. Esas dos han tenido demasiado tiempo. Tienen que aprender a resolver sus diferencias. Aunque no sé que pasó para que se odien tanto. Y lo que es más, Robin ya se nos adelantó. Sin embargo, es mi sexto sentido que me dice que ella tiene que ir. Lo demás depende de ellas. Regina merece tanto ser feliz.

― Tú sabes algo que yo no sé ― Afirmó Abi. No era una pregunta.

― Sí, y así se quedará Abi. Esto no puedo compartirlo con nadie. Al menos, no ahora. No es mi secreto.

Abigail asintió. No quería presionar mas las cosas.

― Esta bien. Pero insisto, acerca de si no estamos obligando las cosas.

― Cariño, esas dos tenían que poner sus diferencias en claro, y quien sabe… ― Alzó sus cejas, dejando el resto de su oración al aire.

― Eres incorregible.

― Bueno, solo le hemos dado una ayudadita al destino.

Abigail suspiró.

― Sólo espero no haberlo tentado demasiado.


	4. Chapter 3 Recuerdos

**Capítulo 3**

**Recuerdos**

Regina le dio las buenas noches a Sebastian, y entró en su habitación. Se recostó unos momentos en la puerta, jugando con el magnífico anillo y se perdió unos segundos en sus pensamientos.

Una parte de ella había aceptado la proposición de Mary Margareth y Abigail porque eso le ofrecía la salida para la propuesta de Robin. Era una cobarde, lo sabía, pero no estaba preparada para ello. _¿Segura?_ La voz de la conciencia le habló. Cerró la puerta, se dejó caer sobre la cama y agarró una almohada.

― ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! También la quiero ver ― gritó

Se giró para quedar boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados.

Y los recuerdos la inundaron como una gran marea, no había escapatoria. Solo dejarlos fluir.

Emma Swan la había flechado desde la primera vez que la había visto en casa de su padre. Con tan sólo dieciocho años, Regina se enamoró por segunda vez, aunque repasando, fue en realidad, por primera vez. Recordar a Leopold era doloroso. Todo un episodio que quisiera borrar de su mente. Había sido el mayor error de su vida, y precisamente por eso, había guardado en un lugar muy profundo sus sentimientos hacia Emma.

Además, las cosas con Emma no había ido como lo había esperado. Por dos cosas. Había pensado tontamente que presentarse con Emma iba a ser lo mismo que con James, pero no había estado preparada para el temblor que todo su cuerpo había sentido con tan solo estrechar su mano. Pero Emma no era James. Y ahí estaba la segunda cosa. Mientras que James estaba feliz con su presencia, y la hacía sentir bienvenida, Emma Swan le había dejado bien claro desde el primer momento su opinión sobre ella. Y no había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo para haber dejado su punto aún mas claro.

Regina se giró sobre la cama, para colocarse de lado, tomando una almohada, y ponerla debajo de su pecho, y acomodarse. El revoleteo que sintió en su estómago hizo apretar con fuerza el cojín. Siempre que recordaba aquella discusión con Emma sentía un dolor indescriptible, como un enorme vacío, y a la vez, miles de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo. Le había dicho cosas tan hirientes, y la había sumido en una fuerte depresión. Pero no se había dejado vencer. Después ella había venido a pedirle disculpas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Desde entonces, siempre la trataba como ella le había pedido. Con suma cortesía.

― ¡Idiota! ― gimió Regina. Y se tapó el rostro con la almohadilla.

Sin embargo, cuando Sebastian había caído enfermo, y durante la operación mayor, ella sólo había encontrado consuelo con Emma.

Primero había ido a casa de Abigail y James, para hablar con Mary Margareth y le había dejado aquel sobre que había aclarado tantas cosas entre toda la familia Swan para después haber salido corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas, pues había recordado aquél episodio que había guardado para sí, pero que por amor a Sebastian había compartido con Mary Margareth, para hacerle ver cosas de su padre que ignoraba por completo. Sin embargo, recordarlo le había abierto una vieja herida que jamás había cerrado por completo. Emma la había interceptado en la entrada de la casa, y habían discutido, como siempre. Había llegado a casa, para encontrarla en un silencio sepulcral. Y de repente tuvo esa sensación, algo que le dijo que fuera a ver a Sebastian. Subió corriendo las escaleras, y había entrado en su habitación, para encontrarlo mortalmente pálido y desfallecido. Llamó al 911 y pidió una ambulancia. Mientras estos llegaban, ella aplicó masajes a su corazón. Colocó su mano derecha sobre su clavícula. Siempre que recordaba esos momentos, todo su cuerpo se retorcía. Era algo doloroso, que siempre llevaría en su corazón. Había estado a punto de fallarle al hombre que le había ayudado y tendido una mano cuando nadie más lo había hecho.

Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó.

Durante el trayecto al hospital en la ambulancia, había llamado a Robin, quien al llegar al hospital, ya lo estaban esperando. Mientras atendían a Sebastian, ella había hablado a casa de Abigail. Y sólo le tocó esperar. Cada segundo, cada minuto y su cabeza trabajaba sin parar, pensando en aquél momento, en lo que habría hecho si a Sebastian le hubiese pasado algo. Abi, James, MM, David y Emma habían llegado y esa vez, había dejado caer sus barreras. Solo una vez, había pensado, y se refugió en sus brazos. Había gritado que había sido su culpa el que Sebastian estuviera hospitalizado, pero Emma la había tomado de los hombros y le había gritado que no dijera eso.

"― _Nadie te esta echando la culpa de nada, Regii. Pasó en el momento menos oportuno, pero tú estuviste ahí, y ahora lo están tratando de salvar, gracias a que tú actuaste rápidamente."_

Se había sentido consolada. Inmensamente. Pero había durado poco, debido a la aparición de Robin. Emma había regresado a su vieja actitud y ella se había puesto a la defensiva otra vez. Tantas cosas habían pasado en ese día. Muchos favores. Se empezó a reír. Para empezar, le había pedido a Robin que cuidara a Sebastian, y que les permitiese pasar en horas fuera de visita. Aquel favor con Robin, le había costado la cena que lo comenzó todo. Desde aquella vez, había cenado con él al menos una vez por semana, y al cabo de un año, estaban saliendo a pasear, al teatro, a caminar por la playa. En fin.

Después, en ese mismo día, Mary Margareth le había pedido que le transmitiera un mensaje a Sebastian que ya se había estabilizado, pero que se había negado a recibirla y en cambio, había pedido hablar primero con Regina. Otra lágrima brotó, y fue corriéndose por el perfil de sus ojos. Había tratado de mostrarse fuerte, pero al verlo postrado en esa cama, tan blanco como las sabanas mismas, no había podido aguantarlo, y se había puesto a llorar. Arreglando las cosas, Sebastian había mandado a hablar a Mary Margareth, y al fin todo se había arreglado. Pero ahí no acababa la crónica de ese día, recordó. David le había pedido matrimonio a Mary Margareth, y ella había dicho que sí. Y el momento cumbre del día, había sido que Abigail se había puesto de parto, y aquella misma noche, había nacido Anny Swan.

_¿Y lo que pasó después?_

― ¡Maldita conciencia, lárgate! ¡Esfúmate! ¡Shuu! ― gimió poniéndose la almohada sobre su rostro. La voz de la conciencia, a veces era un grano en el trasero.

Pero tenía razón. Lo que hacía inolvidable ese día, había sido que había recibido el primer beso de Emma. Sebastian había insistido en que ella durmiese en casa de James, y a regañadientes y con Margot encima, había tenido que acceder.

A la mañana siguiente, había despertado temprano y se había arreglado un poco para irse a su casa y cambiarse. Pero más que nada, para no encontrarse a Emma. Pero había fallado. Porque no sólo la había encontrado despierta, sino prácticamente desnuda. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en su mente.

― _¿Y a donde vas pequeña Regii?_

― _¿Qué pretendes con darme un susto así?_ ― _Se tapó la boca, para no soltar un grito. Después se colocó una mano sobre el corazón._

― _Yo no pretendía nada. Sólo te pregunte que hacía donde ibas –se acercó a ella, pero con cada paso que ella daba, ella retrocedía uno._

― _Aléjate._

― _¿De que tienes miedo? No muerdo –una sonrisa lobuna apareció en el rostro de Emma._

― _Sí, eso le dijo el lobo a Caperucita Roja, y ve como acabó –dijo Regina. _

_Pero el espacio se le acabó a Regina, quedando acorralada. Emma colocó sus manos a un costado de su rostro, y se acercó a ella. _

― _Repito, ¿A dónde ibas?_

― _Pues voy a casa. Me quedé, como tu padre quiso, y ahora me voy._

― _Tú no te vas a ningún lado –dijo seriamente Emma._

― _Yo no tengo porque pedirte permiso para nada._

― _Sólo digo gentilmente que tú no te vas a ningún lado. _

_Regina bufó. _

― _Si, que gentil lo pides –dijo sarcásticamente. _

― _Puedo pedirlo más gentil, ― acercó su rostro hasta el de ella ― ¿Te gustaría?_

― _Aléjate. –Aunque su yo interior le decía que se acercará más, un poco más. Un beso, pensó Regina, Sólo uno. Su mirada estaba posada en los labios de Emma. Y en su esplendoroso cuerpo, que estaba bien trabajado y que Regina estaba viendo por completo. Era como un imán, no podía apartar la mirada de ella. _

― _¿En verdad quieres que me aleje?_

― _Yo… yo… ― pero no podía decir nada más._

― _Yo creo que esto es lo que quieres. _

_Y muy suavemente, tomó posesión de esos labios carnosos. Fueron simplemente ligeros besos, que conforme iba degustando cada una, el ansia iba en aumento. Regina abrió la boca, buscando más, necesitando más. Era como una droga, necesitaba más. Pasó una mano por los cabellos de Emma, acercándola hacia ella. Sus lenguas danzaron al unísono, y Regina sintió que sus piernas estaban a punto de fallarles. _

― _¡Dios Regina! –Susurró entre besos ― Cuan equivocada estaba. ¿Cómo pude decir que eras fría?_

_Y Regina abrió los ojos súbitamente, al mismo tiempo, que los recuerdos atosigaban su mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Empujó a Emma fuertemente y salió de sus garras._

― _Regina…_

― _No, calla –Alzó la mano, y se alejó de ella _

― _Regi…_

― _¡He dicho que calles! –Gritó, sin importarle que Mary Margareth o David la oyesen ― ¿Qué no soy fría, eh? Pues no, no lo soy, pero contigo, lo seré. Gracias por recordármelo. _

― _¿Qué te pasa?― demandó Emma. ¿Qué rayos había hecho para que se pusiera así?_

― _Nada. –Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Emma la tomó del brazo ― Suéltame_

― _No hasta que me digas que te pasa_

― _He dicho que me sueltes. –Y luchando contra ella, logro librarse. _

― _Vas a regresar. Mi padre dio órdenes de que te quedaras con nosotros. Y si no haces por nosotros hazlo por él._

_Regina bajo la mirada, escondiéndola de Emma. _

― _Voy a la casa a cambiarme, y luego regresaré._

― _¿Te llevo? –preguntó Emma._

Abrió los ojos. Un recuerdo agridulce.

Su beso había sido tan hermoso, había sido dulce, suave, pero sus palabras habían roto el encanto por completo.

Se levantó de la cama, y se fue hacia el clóset, prendió la pequeña lámpara, y sacó las maletas. En el último segundo, algo la detuvo para apagar la luz. Una caja rosada de raso, y sonrió al recordar que contenía. La sacó de su estancia y se fue con ella hacia su cama, y la abrió lentamente. El ramo de novias de Mary Margareth brillaba dentro. Las hermosas flores blancas y toda esa naturaleza verde, aunque desgastada por el tiempo, aun conservaba su porte y deslumbrante belleza. El destino había jugado una mala carta con ella en esa ocasión. Primero, con aquél ramo cayendo en sus manos. Y después, darle alas para después ver la realidad, no estaba preparada para el matrimonio.

Miró el anillo de Alex y suspiró.

― ¡Oh, Alex! Si tan sólo estuviera segura de que el tiempo me daría la respuesta que tú esperas…


	5. Chapter 4 Rumores

**Capítulo 4**

**Rumores**

Regina llegó al hospital temprano. Tenía que decirle a Robin que se iba a Storybrooke. Por qué la decisión estaba tomada. Sus maletas le estaban esperando en casa, pero antes de partir quería hablar con Robin en persona.

No quería irse así. No era una cobarde, al menos, no por completo. Le devolvería el anillo a Robin, y haría que le diera tiempo. No estaba preparada para algo así. Aunque no sabía que más excusas ponerse. Un semáforo la detuvo. Había sido tan pronto, además, ella tenía que saber que sentía por él.

― ¡No tengo miedo! Es sólo que no quiero salir herida otra vez. ¡¿Es mucho pedir?! ― gritó tan fuerte, que los conductores que estaban en el auto de al lado, se la quedaron mirando boquiabiertos. Regina se puso colorada al momento, y dejó caer su cabello para ocultar su rostro.

Llegó al hospital más pronto de lo deseado. Sentía que su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que dada. Dado que todo mundo la conocía en la clínica, no fue necesario ir a recepción y la dejaron pasar sin ninguna queja. Iba doblando por el pasillo cuando una voz atrás de ella la detuvo.

―Regi, ¿Qué haces por acá? ¿No estas ya de vacaciones?

Era Linda Hunt, una compañera de la carrera, y amiga cercana. Era menuda y de baja estatura, de piel aceitunada y un cabello precioso. De un castaño claro, como sus ojos, que le llagaba a los hombros. Siempre le tomaban en pelo al decir que parecí amas bien una niña que toda una enfermera hecha, pero lo que le faltaba de estatura lo compensaba con carácter y decisión. Regina sonrió.

― Linda, ¡Hola! ― Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla ― Pues si, pero estoy buscando a Robin.

― Oh ― le dio un par de codazos en la costilla ― Pues está dando rondas. Con los internos, creo.

― Oh, la masacre ha comenzado. ― Ambas se rieron. Robin a veces era muy duro con los internos que tenía a su cargo.

― Así lo creo.

― Bueno, gracias Linda. ― Ya se iba, pero Linda la detuvo.

― Espera, ¿es cierto? ― le preguntó en un susurro.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― ¿Lo de que el Dr. Hood y tú se van a casar?

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

― ¡Entonces es cierto! ― Chilló la morena ― ¿Y no pensabas decirle nada a tu mejor amiga? ― hizo pucheros.

― ¡Espera, espera! Tengo que aclarar algunos puntos.

Pero Linda se empezó a mover frenéticamente, buscando el busca. Lo checó y dijo.

― Maldición.

Regina sonrió tanto por la actitud de su amiga, como por estar infinitamente agradecida con el busca.

― Creo que los buscas se están convirtiendo en mis mejores amigos ― Linda la miró sin entender.

― Me tengo que ir, pero me tienes que contar a detalle que pasó. Antes de irme, ¿Cuándo es la boda? Tengo que ver traje y regalo.

Regina miró a todos lados, verificando si alguien la había oído, y para que nadie escuchara su respuesta.

― Aquí entre nos, me voy a Storybrooke. Un familiar está enfermo y tengo que ir a cuidarlo. Y sobre Robin, no hay boda. Al menos no por ahora. Necesito tiempo.

― Dos cosas. La primera. ¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para dejar ir a ese bombón? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

― Eso quiero saber yo.

― Segunda. ¿Storybrooke? ¿Qué rayos vas a hacer a Storybrooke? ― Pero Linda sumó dos mas dos, dado que conocía un poco la historia de Regina y gritó ― ¡Oh mi dios! ― Después bajó la voz, avergonzada y habló susurrando. Sus ojos brillaban de lujuria ― ¿Es acerca de ese guapo chico, el hijo de Sebastian Swan, tu tutor, cierto? ¡Dios! Aun lo recuerdo, y es tan…

Regina alzó la mano, para frenar el discurso erótico que venía a continuación. Ese día no lo necesitaba.

― Demasiada información, Linda. ¡Ahora lárgate!

― Contéstame. ― insistió Linda, poniendo una cara de perrito faldero. Regina no sabía si ponerse a reír o sentirse ofendida. Suspiró y sólo le contestó.

― Después.

Pero Linda no se iba a quedar, así como así. Linda, después de todo, era la reina de las excusas.

― Pero te vas, y no sé cuando termine mi turno, y cuando te vayas, no me podrás contar nada, y que tal si sale una emergencia, o muero hoy. O…

― Lo siento Linda ― cantó con voz irónica y de burla. Por ese día, Regina no iba a caer en sus redes ― pero no más. Vete, antes de que la Jefa te llame la atención, por floja.

― Me las pagarás.

Regina sonrió y vio a Linda marcharse. Se recargó en la pared unos segundos. Si Linda lo sabía, era probable que otras personas más lo supieran también. No quería dejar a Robin en vergüenza. Se masajeó las sienes.

― ¿Qué voy a hacer? ― susurró.

Iba girando para entrar en la siguiente sala, cuando chocó contra alguien. Iba a dar su automático "Lo siento", pero alzó la mirada. _¡Hay, no!_

― Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la linda Regi.

― Dr. Green, ¿Cómo está? ― la cortesía no era algo que Regina dejara pasar muy fácilmente. Aún cuando se tratase de la Dr. Zelena Green. Si no fuera porque había atendido el parto de sus casi sobrinos y ahijados, le arrancaría los ojos. Eso, y que además, tenía envidia de ella. En definitiva era todo lo opuesto a ella. Alta, rubia, delgada, esbelta, de ojos marrones, nariz perfecta, ni respingona ni aguileña, y unos pómulos de envidia, seguidos de un cuello casi de cisne, pasando por su delgado torso, y su estrecha cintura, y unas piernas largas que parecían nunca acabar. El autoestima de Regina cayó por los suelos. Siempre le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de la Dra. Green. Había trabajado con ella desde su estancia y servicio, ya que ella era la encargada de la Sala de Obstetricia.

― Excelente. ¿Pero no es eso lo que quieres saber, verdad?

Regina no supo que la animó a contestarle. Desde que se habían conocido, siempre se había mantenido callada ante sus comentarios e indirectas, pero en ese preciso momento, algo, no supo que, la impulsó a contestarle.

― No, la verdad no.

Zelena alzó una ceja y un gesto de burla apareció en sus labios.

― Vaya, la pequeña gatita ha sacado sus garras.

― En estos momentos, no estoy para sus juegos _― ¡Que rayos estoy haciendo!_ Gimió para sus adentros. Pero una vez que había empezado, no pudo parar. Total, ya no trabajaba en el hospital. Le dio la espalda, pero la doctora se interpuso en su camino.

― Espera. ¿Es verdad? ― Zelena tomó a Regina del brazo, casi hundiéndole las uñas.

― ¿Qué? ― gritó alzando los ojos al cielo.

― No te hagas la tonta. ¿La boda? ¿El anillo?

― ¿Y que si es verdad? ― _Regina, ¿Qué estás haciendo? _Pero ya estaba harta del genio de Zelena, y tenía que aprovechar ese arrebato de coraje. Aunque después se muriera de la vergüenza al verla.

― Entonces lo es ― Regina observó como su mirada perdía el fuego y la chispa que había mantenido durante la plática. Su agarre se volvió flojo, hasta soltarla por completo.

― Mire, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para mantener esta placentera plática. Tengo que encontrar a Robin. Es urgente.

― Esta en la habitación 228-B ― contestó Zelena de manera casi robótica.

― Gra… gracias. ― Regina tartamudeó al dar las gracias. No sabía a que se debía su cambio de actitud. No sabía si moverse, o que hacer, pero Zelena le ahorró la decisión, y habló.

― ¿Sabes? Una mujer tiene que aceptar la derrota con dignidad.

Regina casi pudo asegurar que vio dolor en su mirada, pero no pudo estar segura, ya que Zelena se había ido. Ella hizo lo mismo, y fue en busca de Robin.


	6. Chapter 5 Hasta Luego

**Capítulo 5**

**Hasta luego**

Llegó a la habitación que la Dra. Green le había dicho, y efectivamente Robin estaba ahí, pero sin los internos y enfermeros alrededor. Estaba sentado en la cama del paciente, tomándole de la mano. Era una mujer, y Regina observó cómo estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Al parecer las noticias que Robin le estaba dando no eran tan buenas. Esa era la parte difícil del trabajo, y la que más odiaba. Entonces Robin hizo algo completamente inesperado, tomó a la mujer entre sus brazos, y ella se aferró a él de una manera, que le daba a entender a Regina que eran más que médico-paciente. De repente, la mujer se alejó del abrazo de Robin, y miró en la dirección de Regina. Robin la soltó, y se viró para ver quien estaba en la puerta.

― ¡Regina! ― gritó sorprendido

― Oh, no. No es… ― la mujer habló mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Regina no sabía si eran celos o que, pero no le había gustado ver a Robin abrazado de esa mujer.

― Quiero hablar contigo, pero si es un mal momento, regreso después. ― Salió disparada fuera de la habitación

― Regina, ¡espera!

― Robin, no quería… ― se disculpó la mujer por segunda vez.

― Calla, loca. Al contrario, ahora te daré un gran regalo. ― con una sonrisa en los labios agregó ― Esta celosa. Eso es bueno.

― Loco tú ― le gritó cuando salió corriendo, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

Robin no dijo nada, y fue por Regina, que la encontró en la entrada del elevador

― Regina, espera.

― Robin, si quieres regreso más tarde, o te hablo. No tenías que venir por mí.

― ¿Son celos eso que oigo?

_¡Celos! ¿Acaso lo son?_ Regina respondió rápidamente.

― ¿Celos? No, para nada. Simplemente, que creo que estas ocupado, y pensé que te podría dar espacio.

― Si, gracias.

― Sí, bueno ― Regina dejó pasar unos segundos, pero no pudo aguantar mucho, pues la curiosidad era grande, así que como que no quiere la cosa, preguntó ― ¿Y quién es?

― ¿Segura que no son celos?

― No, es simple curiosidad.

― Bueno, en ese caso acompáñame. ― Tomándola de los hombros, empezaron a caminar hacia la habitación de la paciente. Regina vio que recibían varias miradas.

― Espera, quiero decirte algo.

― Primero vamos a saludarla y después me lo dices.

Regresaron a la habitación 228-B, y la mujer se quedó en impactada al verlos entrar juntos. Enseguida empezó a disculparse.

― Lamento mucho lo que viste. Pero quiero aclarar que entre Robin y yo no hay nada.

― Tranquila ― le dijo Robin tomándola de la mano, y después miró a Regina ― Regina, te presentó a Sa…

― Sara Matthew ― interrumpió la mujer, mientras extendía su mano.

― Mucho gusto. Regina Mills ― contestó mientras estrechaba su mano.

Robin se rió, y Regina se percató de que ellos se aventaron una mirada un tanto rara, como si compartieran un secreto. Regina suspiró. Debería de dejar de leer tantas historias de suspense. Robin siguió hablando.

― Bueno, ya que se conocen, he de decirte que Sara es una paciente que lleva un par de años bajo mi cuidado, y la he llegado a considerar una gran amiga. Además, de que es una gran escritora de novelas románticas.

Regina abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Primero por que no se le había pasado por alto el énfasis que Robin había hecho al decir el nombre de Sandra, y segundo… abrió los ojos tanto como pudo.

― Espera, ¿usted es S. L. Matthew? ¿_La S.L Matthew_? ― preguntó con mucho énfasis, haciendo que Sara se riese.

― Parece que eres famosa, Sara― dijo Robin.

Sara le dio una mirada cruda, y Regina se extrañó por el modo en que Robin decía el nombre de Sandra, pero no prestó demasiada atención ya que completamente extasiada de conocer a una de sus heroínas.

― Es una de mis autoras favoritas. Su novela de _"Más allá de la pasión"_ es mi favorita. ¡Dios! Es un placer conocerla. Jamás pensé que fuera usted tan… ― Regina se arrepentid de lo que dijo, y trató de corregirlo ― Quiero decir, es que yo esperaba a una señora de edad avanzada, como la de "Crimen", y bueno, como no hay ninguna foto de usted. Y bueno, es tan… ― _¡Hay Regina, cállate, antes de que la riegues toda!_ Regina sintió como por su espina dorsal se iba deslizando un escalofrío. Conocía a una de sus autoras favoritas y acaba de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Pero Sara solo se rió de la situación y completó la frase de Regina.

― ¿Tan común?

Regina la miró de arriba a abajo. Común no sería la palabra con la que la describiría, pero desde luego, no era lo que esperaba. No tenía un acento marcado, por lo que no sabía de qué parte del país era, pero definitivamente era americana. Su cabellera tenía un color castaño claro, no tan rubio como el de Elizabeth, pero si precioso, y unos ojos de un café muy claros. Dado que estaba sentada, Regina calculó que era más o menos de su estatura. Su complexión era delgada, pero sin llegar al grado de anémica. Le calculó que estaba pasando de los veintitantos, pero su rostro mostraba la evidencia de una vida de dolor. En especial, sus ojos. Sospechó que había tenido tiempos malos, pues tenía un par de ojeras. Pero a pesar de todo, tenía algo, quizás su porte, que le daba presencia, aún cuando estaba enferma y sentada en una cama de hospital con una simple bata. Eso, desde luego, no la hacía para nada común.

― ¡Oh, no! Desde luego que no. Yo soy común, usted es… ― Regina se puso roja como la grana. _Bien Regina, cada vez la vas arruinando más. Mejor cállate._

― Oh Robin, es tímida. Mira como se puso ― Regina se puso aún más roja si es que era posible, y después Sara se echó a reír ― Esta bien. No te preocupes, y háblame de ti. Los amigos de Robin son mis amigos. Y a decir verdad, quisiera pedirte que por favor no le digas a nadie. Aprecio mucho mi vida privada, y bueno, nadie sabe quién soy o que hago aquí, así que apreciaría mucho tu discreción.

― Claro. Por supuesto ― contestó automáticamente.

― Bueno, ya vez. Te dije que es un encanto ― dijo Robin, hinchando su pecho de orgullo.

― Si, lo es ― Al oír los comentarios, Regina una vez más, se puso colorada ― Mira, la hemos apenado otra vez.

― Bueno, te dejamos descansar ― dijo Robin mientras tomaba a Regina del brazo y la guiaba fuera de la habitación ― Te veo al rato.

― Encantada de conocerla… conocerte. ― corrigió rápidamente Regina.

― Igualmente Regina. Espero verte pronto.

Se despidieron y acto seguido, Robin la llevó a su oficina. El trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, y Regina se percató de que varias miradas estaban sobre ellos. Robin la hizo pasar y cerro detrás de sí, después se acomodó de espaldas al escritorio y tomó de las manos a Regina. No hizo ningún intento de besarla.

― Ya sé por qué estás aquí ― declaró Robin.

― Créeme, no creo que sepas el por qué.

― Sí, lo sé. Estas aquí para dar respuesta a mi propuesta de matrimonio.

Regina respiró hondamente, y lo soltó de golpe.

― Me voy a Storybrooke ― Robin le soltó las manos súbitamente. Se quedó callado por unos segundos y entonces habló.

― Eso no era lo que me esperaba. Y definitivamente, no es lo que quería oír. ¿A Storybrooke?

― Si. La hija de Sebastian tuvo un accidente, y las chicas quieren que sea yo la que la vaya a cuidar.

― ¡Qué casualidad! ― dijo alzando las manos al aire.

― ¿Qué?

― Mary Margareth y Elizabeth tienen que ver. ― Dado los años que llevaban conociéndose, Robin había tratado con sus amigas, y las tuteaba por igual. ― Es obvio que quieren que vayas tú. Esa chica no te quita los ojos de encima. ― la mirada de Robin era ahora de fuego.

― Oh, vamos. ― Regina no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

― Es la verdad. Quizás tú no lo quiera ver, pero ella te desea. ― Regina empezó a negar con su cabeza, pero Robin la tomó y la hizo mirarlo ― Te niegas a verlo, pero es tan obvio para los demás. Pero no te dejaré ir sin antes luchar.

― Mira Robin, esto es un error. ― Regina tomó sus manos y las bajó lentamente ― Y es mi culpa, porque siento que deje que las cosas fueran más allá de lo que en verdad era.

― Oh, no. Eso no.

Regina se sacó algo del pantalón y Robin parpadeó al ver que le tendía en anillo que él le había puesto ayer.

― No te puedo dar una respuesta ahora. No sé, no…

― Espera. Toma tu tiempo, siempre que sea considerable. Deseo que seas mi esposa. Pero solo si tú también lo deseas, así que despeja tu mente, y si para cuando regreses sigues en la misma posición, lo aceptó.

― Robin…

― Quédatelo. Consérvalo por mí.

― No puedo.

― Por favor.

Regina se sentía una arpía, al hacer que aquél hombre maravilloso que tenía frente a ella le rogara por usar su anillo. Bajó la mirada unos segundos,

― Esta bien. Bueno, me tengo que marchar. Quiero hacer un viaje corto.

― ¿En cuál vuelo sales?

― Voy a manejar hasta Storybrooke.

― ¡Qué! ¡Estás loca! ¡Son más de doce horas!

― Dieciséis por autopista, y casi un día entero por carretera. Por eso salgo ahora mismo para allá.

― ¿De nada serviría que te pidiese que te fueras en avión, verdad?

― No ― sonrió Regina ― Pero para que todo mundo esté tranquilo, dormiré en un motel. Quiero llegar temprano mañana.

― Bueno, entonces, creo que esto es todo.

― Si.

Regina no sabía que más agregar, y el silencio era en verdad incómodo. Tenía que salir de ahí, antes de que su bocota dijera algo que arruinara el momento.

― Bueno, pues me voy ― Regina se dio la vuelta, pero Robin la tomó del brazo.

― Regina.

Fue un suave murmullo, como una brisa. Él se acercó lentamente hacía ella para tomar su rostro entre sus grandes manos. El contacto fue cálido, suave, e inocente. Robin fue descendiendo hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Un simple y casto beso. Un beso en el que Regina no había sentido nada. Sintió su corazón encogerse de dolor, y tragó un poco de saliva, para quitarse el nudo de la garganta. Una vez más, no había sentido las mariposas. Le dio una sonrisa tenue.

― Adiós, Robin.

Robin la miró directo a los ojos.

― Es un hasta luego. Cuando regreses, veremos si es el adiós.


End file.
